


The Hero

by Anyjen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Usopp saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyjen/pseuds/Anyjen
Summary: When a shriek breaks the peace of the Sunny, the Mighty Warrior of the Sea, Usopp, is off to slay monsters and rescue his companions in distress.





	The Hero

The shriek broke the peace and quiet of the ship like a bolt of lightning pierced the darkness. It was a shriek so shrill, so desperate, that it could only be one thing.  
  
It was a desperate call for help, and a hero had to answer!  
  
The waves crashed dramatically against the sides of the ship as Usopp got gracefully to his feet, in a simple, yet fluid movement that left him striking a pose worthy of a warrior of his calibre.  
  
The sun glinted off the top of his goggles, and cast his face in a contrast of light and shadow that showed off his manly profile. If he’d been wearing a cape, it would have been flapping majestically in the breeze.  
  
Usopp broke into song as he started running towards the source of the distressed sound, where one of his brave companions was being confronted by a foe so vile, it attacked a warrior’s weak point without a thought for honour or fairness.  
  
He leapt over the obstacles in his path, which were attempting to stop him from coming to the aide of one of his own. His song grew in volume and in intensity as he approached the place where the final confrontation was about to take place.  
  
The door of the galley burst open almost of its own accord as he reached it, and in he went, ready to confront the horrors that were threatening his companion.

  
Inside the galley, Sanji trembled on top of the kitchen table, frying pan in hand, staring with terror in his eyes at his nemesis.  
  
On the floor, a single, tiny cockroach was scuttling about unconcernedly.  
  
_“Will you stop with the stupid singing and squash that damn monster already!!”_  
  
He was underappreciated but alas! T’was the fate of a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing I wrote once.
> 
> Comments are love, and much appreciated. :)


End file.
